DettingGrunk
by AlreadyEnded
Summary: Sometimes, even a free-spirited hero like Sonic needs to relax.


**BAR ZONE**

**ACT 1**

**Rings: 78**

**Time: 1:20**

"You know Tails, sometimes I wonder how we ever GOT here anyway?" The heroic hedgehog inquired, glassware-esque oculars radiating confusion as he slowly took a sip of his drink. His friend, Miles Prower (better known by that nickname mentioned prior) mere scrunched their brow. Perplexed by the sudden question brought up, before giving a quick response seconds after.

"Well, you wanted me to come here as a means of celebrating my nineteenth birthday—" Audio becoming promptly interrupted with a gloved index finger being placed on the fox's lips. Sonic shushing him as he then began continuing, further expanding on his thoughts.

"No no no! I mean like, how our lives got to this point." Being more specific, words being spouting themselves from his muzzle.

"Sonic, I think you're drunk."

"Wha?" Mobius's resident speedster gasped, outrage coating his outward exterior. Lips curved downward, teeth showing themselves from a deep scowl. Finger used for quieting their two tailed companion now being used to point at them.

"Me? Course not!" Left hand curling into a balled fist, slamming itself harshly onto the wooden table. Hastily grabbing his alcoholic beverage and taking a very extreme chug, not taking a break whilst he quickly emptied the cup of it's liquid contents.

"I'm not _drunk, you're drunk! _Heck, even Shadow's drunk. Wait a minute, is Shadow here?" He said, head turning around. Catching his infamous ebony counterpart.

"Yo Shadow, long time no see buddy!" The self proclaimed ultimate life-form, who was nearby and impeccably sober, looked over and rolled his vermillion hues. Returning to his Diet Coke and did his very best to ignore Sonic over-exuberant waving. Believing he didn't carry the time nor lack of brain-cells to converse with them. When he didn't respond, Sonic would then huff and cross his arms.

"Sheesh, what's up with him?" Remarking out loud, Tails merely watching the rather comedic exchange occur. A brief smile appearing on his visage before placing a comforting hand ontop his idol's shoulder.

"C'mon Sonic, I think you had a bit too—"

"_Remember when we thought he was dead?"_ Eyes slightly widening upon hearing those quiet words, concern washing over him while his gaze was continually directed at Sonic. Who carried a rather depressed look, cerulean eyelids slightly lowered down.

"I mean, it's so weird thinking about it now. I've never lost someone before, and I was only a kid too. WE were kids Tails, yet we always get tangled up in these larger than life scenarios.

Heck, I brought you along with me when really I shouldn't have. Sure, it was better than becoming harassed by those jerks but; You're a _genius_. Should be going to school and getting awards. Not almost getting blasted by Egghead's robots."

Silence soon befell upon Tails, mouth opened. Shock, surprise and awe all at once engulfing him. He never knew such self-degrading thoughts had been carried by someone who seemed so, invincible really. Nothing could ever phase someone like Sonic, that was something he had accepted as a fact.

"Sonic, I chose to be be your sidekick. You're my best friend, fighting alongside you is the best thing ever!"

"But what if I lose you too? And you don't come back? I mean… We lost Emerl, Chip, Cosmo…"

"Don't say that kinda stuff, you're the person who has saved Mobius for years! And yet not once did you ever falter or waver, because you kept on running. I don't know what the future will hold for us, but I believe that things are gonna be fine."

Passionately stating, hand placed on his chest: Hoping that through expressing the feels currently inside his heart, it'll help bring Sonic out of his funk. And, results were becoming prominent as the intoxicated speedster's expression transitioned. A wide smile appearing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe this's why you're the smarter one!"

"Heh, say it again! I didn't have my recorder on me!"

"Whatever, happy birthday Tails."

"Happy birthday to me… Bartender, can I have a drink?"


End file.
